


Pussy Just In Time

by nbaziraphale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbaziraphale/pseuds/nbaziraphale
Summary: Just in time for the Hugo Awards





	Pussy Just In Time

...Pussy...


End file.
